


T'hy'la

by prettiest-vulcan (LydiaMoonbeam)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr, Rough Sex, i guess it can be considered rough sex?, i'm terrible at this tagging thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaMoonbeam/pseuds/prettiest-vulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excuse for me to write pon farr sex, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'hy'la

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (http://prettiest-vulcan.tumblr.com/post/69491183217/thyla) that I wrote for a friend of mine.

Kirk scrabbles for purchase in the sand, breath coming out in little grunts and whines. His knees dig uncomfortably in the sands of New Vulcan, the sun beating down mercilessly on his exposed skin. Sweat beads along his forehead, slides down the dip of his spine. A hand grips his neck, pushing his face down; he whines, forced to spread his knees wider.

Spock’s pleased purr comes from above, his hand loosening on the back of Jim’s neck. Jim feels Spock moving, slipping closer until his legs slip between Jim’s as he kneels on the ground. Jim is panting, body tensed with anticipation. He’s been both dreading and longing for this moment: Spock’s control slipping away, unable to control his baser urges, as he fucks Jim from behind.

Jim groans, pressing his forehead into the scorching sand, as Spock slips back inside of him with a possessive growl. Jim nearly chokes as those double ridges breach him, keening at the feel of Spock stretching him open. They’ve done this before, but it’s never been like this. Spock has never been so out of control, so animalistic. Stripped completely of his logic and left with a burning need to fuck his chosen mate.

It’s not gentle or careful; it’s Spock taking what he perceives as his, chasing an end to the fire burning through his blood. Jim knows how much Spock will be ashamed afterwards, will worry he’s somehow hurt Jim, but Jim can’t find it in him to care. Not when Spock is fucking him so thoroughly, three fingers shoved into Jim’s mouth.

Jim carefully nips at Spock’s fingertips, laving the sensitive pads on his fingers. Spock growls, fucking him impossibly harder, as those fingers slip farther into Jim’s mouth, pressing his tongue down as Spock shifts to find Jim’s prostate. Jim’s moan is muffled by Spock’s fingers, but Spock must hear it anyway; he continues to aim for that spot, though his thrusts are clumsy with lust and the loss of control the pon farr brings.

Jim wonders how long he’ll be able to keep this up; Spock’s pon farr could last for several days, with very little breaks for rest and food. The hypo Bones had given him is supposed to help, some mixture of nutrients as well as a tri-ox compound to help him breathe in the planet’s thin atmosphere. Even so, the human body isn’t built for this. Humans don’t have forced reproductive cycles like Vulcans do, not to mention they aren’t built as sturdily as a Vulcan. For the first time, Jim wonders if he could actually get hurt.

But then Spock’s fingers are slipping from his mouth, sliding wet along his face to find his psi-points. Jim closes his eyes on instinct, preparing for the moment Spock’s mind finds his.

It’s a flash of bright light, a jolt through his thoughts. It’s warm and golden and Spock. Their thoughts intertwined, their minds and bodies becoming one. Jim can feel Spock’s desperation, the lust burning through his blood, and it closely mirrors his own. Jim is Jim, but he’s also Spock just as thoroughly as Spock is Jim. Confusing and wonderful and brilliant and—

_T’hy’la_.

And Jim is done. It feels like he’s unraveling, coming undone from the inside out. Pleasure so intense it nearly hurts flows through him, from Spock’s mind and from his own. He feels tears prick the corners of his eyes as he comes, harder than he can ever recall. He can hear Spock’s growl, feels teeth on his shoulder, and he cries out.

Later, as Spock’s mind recedes from his own, Jim will rub at the bite mark as Spock sleeps. He’ll smile a little proudly, pressing his fingertips into the forming bruises; physical proof of Spock’s lack of control. He’ll turn on his side and stare at Spock’s sleeping face before drifting off.

" _T’hy’la_ ,” he’ll whisper just before sleep takes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah, so sorry about how terrible it is; this was my first foray into the Star Trek fandom. I'd like to say I've improved with my other fics, but I'm such a Negative Nancy and hold myself to a ridiculously high standard. Still, I hope you enjoyed. You can find my other fics on here or on my tumblr (http://prettiest-vulcan.tumblr.com/tagged/eva_writes_stuff). All of the stuff on my tumblr is Star Trek, currently.


End file.
